Naruto: Peace never lasts
by Sub65bis
Summary: It has been three years since the end of the fourth great shinobi war. Three peaceful years. But when this peace is threatened again by a forgotten clan will everyone's favorite hero be able to stop them? Jounin sensei Naruto who has mastered Hiraishin.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Peace never lasts

Hello guys, this is my second fanfiction. I couldn't complete my first one due some family issues. But I'm back and would appreceate if you guys give this story a chance.  
I would also like to add that I won't be abandoning this story like my previous one.

Chapter-1: A looming threat

Uzumaki Naruto had become a household name now . All the kids dreamt of being like him when they grew up. All the kunoichi around the world had a crush on him and they had made a fan club for him. He was respected by all the all Shinobis, it didn't matter whether they belonged to any other village. After all he was the hero of the elemental nations, the strongest Shinobi in the world currently. He was overwhelmed by all this fae at first but now it had began to annoy him. Anywhere he went people would bow to him, treat him as if he was some god. He didn't want all of this, of course he wanted to be recognised and respected but he didn't want to be worshipped by the people all around him. The blond hero was currently walking around the village wondering what he wanted to do. It had already been 3 years since the end of the fourth great shinobi war. All the villages lived in complete harmony with each other. So because of this the jobs for shinobi had been reduced drastically. Naruto was just wandering aimlessly when a ANBU landed infront of him, scaring some of the civilians around them. "Hokage sama has requested your presence immediately Uzumaki sama" the ANBU said directly looking at Naruto. The carefree look on Naruto's face vanished in an instant. He slowly nodded to the ANBU and then vanished in a yellow flash. Yes, he had mastered his fathers most famous jutsu, hiarishin. It had taken him four months to learn the basics of the jutsu and then another two months to completely master it. It would have taken him more time but he had used his shadow clones to rapidly learn the jutsu. He truly was undefeatable in battle.

Hatake Kakashi was siting behind his desk in the office of the Hokage, after all he was the sixth hokage of the village hidden in the leaf. There were many papers sprawled across his desk with the names of the genins who just had passed the academy exam today. He had to group them into teams and then assign them a jounin sensei. So far he had formed five teams and one of them had caught his eye. He thought that the team was perfect perfect for Naruto. For a second a thought crossed across his mind that is Naruto ready to lead a team, it was Naruto after all. He had been irresponsible almost all his life. But then he remembered how much his former student had matured over the years. His analytical and diplomatic skill along with his leadership had increased at a rapid rate. He knew that the the blonde was completely capable of being a jounin sensei. But the thing that worried him was that how the blonde will take in the news. Will the blonde directly accept this proposition or will he have to persuade him. He wished that Naruto would just accept it without making a fuss out of it. He suddenly saw a yellow flash in his office and saw Naruto standing in front of him."You called me Kakashi sensei ?" asked Naruto staring directly at Kakashi.  
"Well Naruto, I've noticed that you been quite free nowadays with not many high level missions available so I wanted to assign you a long term task. I want you to be the jounin sensei for a team of freshly graduated genins. I know that you may find meaningless and waste of your time to do a job like this but remember that this will also help you take a step closer to you lifelong dream of becoming the hokage." Kakashi told Naruto putting it all out at once. He kept on saring at the blonde as his former student was taking all the information in.

Naruto had not been expecting this. He thought that he would be getting some diplomatic mission to some other country or some high level mission but he never expected this. But now that he thought about it Kakashi sensei had also taken them as his student when he was around Naruto's age. Also he was getting really bored by doing all the diplomatic missions for the past one year. This just be a blessing in disguise. He saw that kakashi sensei was looking at him expecting a reply from him.  
Naruto looked back at kakashi and answered "Well it is quite an interesting proposition Kakashi sensei, I mean I never thought that I could ever lead a team of genins but when I actually think about it will be a new challenge for me and you know that I never back down from a challenge ... so I guess I accept the mission Kakashi sensei." The blonde was grinning widely with his eyes closed and his right hand behind his head. Kakashi was not expecting this kind of answer from Naruto. But he was glad that he didn't object his decision. "Well then I'm glad you agree with me Naruto and see the benefits of being a Jounin sensei. So here is the file containing the names and skills of the genins that will be placed under you. Study it well and then you can pick up your team tomorrow directly from the academy." Kakashi answered Naruto with his trademark eye-smile.  
Naruto nodded before taking the file from his hand looking at it briefly. "Is there anything else sensei?" asked Naruto looking back at Kakashi. "no you may take your leave Naruto and remember that I want a detailed report on my desk about their performance after you asses there skills." replied kakashi. With a nod Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. Kakashi just kept looking at the spot where Naruto was standing a few a seconds ago. He just couldn't be more proud of the blonde shinobi with what he achieved in his life at such a young age. It truly amazed him.

The moon was already out when Naruto walked into his favourite ramen place Ichiraku's and sat in one of the stools. Teuchi noticed that it was Naruto and asked him "Oh Naruto my boy what can I do for you today?  
"I'll have two miso ramen Oji san." replied Naruto with his usual grin.  
"Okay two miso ramen coming." shouted Teuchi before going to make the dish. Naruto then took out the file that Kakashi had give him. 'Well lets see what kind of genins will I be getting' thought the blonde as he started to read it. The first one on the file was a girl named Nakamura Mio.  
She was ranked average in class. Her speciality was that she had near perfect chakra control. Thus she would be perfect to be trained as a medical ninja. Also with proper guidance she could be introduced to the concept of genjustsu. Her other skills such as taijutsu and ninjutsu were average.

The next name was Hyuga Haruka. If he remembered correctly this girl was Hinata's aunts daughter. So technically she was Hinata's younger cousin. Now he was impressed with this girls skills. She was the number in class with the best taijutsu and ninjutsu. Her other skills were not the best but still were above average. So far he was liking what he had read. Both the girls complemented each others skill. He just hoped that the third genin would also fit perfectly.  
The last one was a boy named Kobayashi Daiki. The boy was a powerhouse in the academy. He had bigger chakra reserves than any normal genin. Also he packed a lot of muscle so his strength was a quite good.  
He had to hand it to Kakashi sensei, he had made the perfect team for Naruto. When properly trained, this team could function at a very good level.  
Suddenly Teuchi's daughter Ayame came infront of Naruto with his order.  
"Here you go Naruto, two miso ramen." She said smiling and keeping the two bowls infront of the said shinobi. She noticed that the blonde was reading some kind of document. "What's this you are reading Naruto?" she asked out of curiosity.  
"Nothing Ayame nee chan its just that Kakashi sensei just gave me a genin team that I have to start leaving tomorrow." replied Naruto with a smile on his face. A look of surprise flashed across the girls face before congratulated Naruto and left him to eat his food. Naruto silently ate his food while thinking how he would test his soon to be students. Of course he could go with Kakashi sensei's bell test but he wanted to do something original, something different with them. After completing his meal he went back to his home wondering how things will go tomorrow.  
Academy – class of the freshly graduated genin

The whole class was bustling with the excitement of being assigned to different jounin sensei, especially because they had heard that someone from the legendary Konoha nine was also going to take on a team of genins. Everyone wondered if it was going to be the legendary Sasuke Uchiha or the legendary Uzumaki Naruto, but they knew that those two were too strong to lead a measly group of genins. They already must have dangerous missions lined up for them and more awesome stuff to do. They were expecting someone on the lines of an Yamanaka or a Hyuga to be there sensei. They were up for a big surprise.  
A girl with dark brown hair which reached till her shoulders, blue eyes as deep as the ocean wearing black shinobi pants with a dark blue sleeveless T shirt with mesh a mesh sleeves on it and her hitai ate on her forehead was walking towards her class wondering what kind of sensei and teammates will she get. The girls name was Nakamura Mio. Once she entered her class, her eyes fell on Kobayashi Daiki, her crush for the past year and a half. He was different from the other boys in her class. Firstly he was much more bigger than the other boys. Of course that was not mainly why she liked the boy. She liked him because he was really kind and not arrogant like most boys their age were. But she had not once talked with boy during their time in the academy. She then moved to sit next to one of her best friends Hyuga Haruka. Yeah her best friend was a Hyuga. It sounded a bit weird having a Hyuga as her best friend as Hyuga's were considered to be arrogant with a stick up their ass. But there were few exceptions such as Hinata and since Hinata had taken Haruka under her wing because her parents had died in the fourth great shinobi war, Haruka had a personality similar to that of the Hyuga heiress minus the shyness. And also she was the top kunoichi of their year as she was being trained by Hinata whenever she got time.

"I hope both of us get the same team Haruka" Mio said as she sat besides her friend.  
"While the possibility of that happening is very less even I would that it happens" Haruka replies turning towards Mio. Mio was about to say something when the door to there classroom opened and there chunin sensei, who still was Iruka walked in with a sheet of paper in his hand. Seeing him all the activities in the class stopped as the genins looked at him with curiosity.  
Iruka looked at the faces of all the genins. Their eyes were flashing in anticipation.  
"Firstly I would like to congratulate you all on passing the academy becoming official shinobis. But do remember, the Hitae ate you all are wearing comes with a lot of responsibility. You have to think about the village and its people first and then about yourself. Now its time I appoint you all teams with your respective jounin sensei as selected by the Hokage." Iruka started with team one and then kept on saying the names.

Mio was sitting quietly and praying for a good team. Haruka had noticed this and had a small smile on her face while observing her friend's antics.

" ... team 7 is Nakamura Mio, Kobayashi Daiki and Hyuga Haruka ..."

As soon as Mio heard this she quickly turned towards Haruka with big smile on her face, the former was also relieved that she got her best friend in her team.

"... and your jounin sensei is Uzumaki Naruto." Even Iruka looked surprised after reading this.

As soon as Haruka, Mio and Daiki heard this their brains stopped working. The most powerful person on this planet was going to be their sensei. 'Holy shit!' they all thought that at the same time.  
It was turning out to be the best day of there life so far. The other students were looking at them with slight jealousy. Everyone wanted to have him as there sensei.

Iruka soon finished announcing all the teams and slowly the whole class started to find there respective teammates and sitting together in a group. Daiki approached the two girls and greeted them with a bow before sitting next to Haruka. Iruka was about to say something else when all of them had settled down when suddenly a yellow flash appeared in the room after which they could the one and only Uzumaki Naruto sporting a huge grin standing besides Iruka who now had visual tick on his forehead.  
"You're early NARUTO! you're supposed to be here after ten minutes, I'm still in the middle of an explanation ya know." shouted an annoyed Iruka at his former student.  
"Baa Iruka sensei no need to make a fuss out of it, I'm here ain't I ... at least I'm not late like Kakashi sensei. I'm just here to tell my team to meet me at the roof of the academy after you're so called explanation." replied Naruto with a carefree expression to his face. Iruka just shook his head 'He may be strong but he still is knuckleheaded' thought Iruka.  
"Get out of here before I kick you out Naruto, I'm sure your genin team heard you" replied Iruka.  
"Haha sure Iruka sensei, don't forget about the ramen you me, you've still not taken me to Ichiraku's ... how bout this weekend, you free ?" asked Naruto.  
"ya ya whatever Naruto, just get out of here."  
"you're no fun ya know, well then ja ne!" replied Naruto while disappearing in a yellow flash.

Meanwhile when this conversation was going on, all the genins in the room were totally surprised. They had expected the hero of the world to be more serious or something like that, but this guy was acting like he was also a genin just like them. And what was with Iruka sensei and Naruto being so friendly with each other. It looked as if they were brothers. Now they were looking at Iruka sensei with awe. They never would have thought Iruka sensei personally knew THE Uzumaki Naruto.

After going to the academy the blonde shinobi was sitting on the roof of the said building while reading some kind of book on fuinjutsu. Ten minutes later three his new students came to the roof of the building.  
"It seems that Iruka sensei's boring lecture is finally over huh" said Naruto without looking up from his book. The three genins didn't know what to say to the blonde. They just stood there awkwardly waiting for there new sensei to continue.

Shutting is book suddenly and putting it inside his kunai pouch naruto looked up at them.  
"No need to stand you guys, coming sit down overhear, we'll start with the introductions." the blonde said pointing to the place in front of him. The genins quickly sat down where Naruto had pointed them to sit.  
"Ano Sensei would you mind starting the introduction, that way we can follow your lead and continue." Asked Haruka. Naruto chuckled at that. The girl somewhat reminded him of Hinata chan.

"You're Hinata's cousin right? You somewhat remind me of her hehehe ... now answering you're question sure I'll start with Introduction ... let's see my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a Jounin of konaha, I like ramen, hanging out with my friends, training with new jutsu and pulling pranks on people, my dislikes are backstabbing traitors, people who kill unnecessarily and people who look down the weak. As for dream, my dream would be to maintain the current peace across the shinobi nations and stop anyone who threatens it." replied Naruto finishing off the last part with a serious tone.  
"Now you're turn"  
Naruto pointed at the only boy in the group. The said boy got startled before saying "My name is Kobayashi Daiki and I'm a genin of Konoha, my like would be strengthening my taijutsu and spending time with my family, as for my dislikes would be reading anything and eating spicy stuff. My dream would be to be respectable shinobi of the village and protect it at any cost."  
"That's good, I like it." said Naruto while nodding his head. "You next." Naruto glanced at Mio.

The girl nodded "My name is Nakamura Mio and I'm also a agenin of Konoha. My likes would be playing with my little brother at home and hanging out with my best friend Haruka. My dislikes would be arrogant boys or girls who think that the world belongs to them and my dream for the future would be to have a family of my own." said Haruka with a smile on her face.

Naruto looke at the girl with a smile of his own. Next he looked at the only remaining one who had not introduced her. "Your turn."  
"My name is Hyuga Haruka and I'm a genin of the hidden leaf village, my likes are to train with Hinata nee chan and Hanabi nee chan and hanging out with Mio chan, my dislikes are those Hyuga who think they are better than everyone. My dream for the future is to be a kunoichi like Hinata nee chan and also be the gaurd of the Hyuga leader." finished Haruka with a straight face.

"A noble dream you have got there Haruka chan, well I believe that you can do it." Naruto replied with a thumbs up and a toothy grin.

Looking at all three of his students Naruto stood up from his sitting position. Seeing him stand up all three of them also stood up. "All three of you have good dreams and I'll see to it that all three of you accomplish it in the future ... now you have become genin and now I am supposed to test you guys further before officiating the team but I will not. Seeing that two of are already comfortable with each other and I'm sure Daiki here will take no time to adjust to this team so from here on we are the official team seven."

All the three children in front of him smiled a genuine happy smile.

"We'll meet tomorrow in training ground 13 near the eastern wall of the village so that I can asses your skills and further train you but for now lets go and have some Ramen ... it's my treat." finished Naruto and started moving towards the exit of the roof. He couldn't just use Hiraishin and go to Ichiraku's, so he decided to walk.  
"And by the ways you may call me Sensei or Naruto Sensei." stated Naruto without looking back.  
All three of them shouted "Hai sensei!" before walking behind him.

It was a very good day in Konoha for certain genins.  
Far away from konoha in a dark room beneath the island of Whirlpool, home of the Uzumaki.

A figure could be seen standing with five other people in the room. The mysterious figure seemed to be the leader as the other five were kneeling infront of him."The time has come that we come out of this darkness and show the world our existence. We need to show everyone that shinobis cannot control the world anymore. It is time for us, the true leaders of this world to take their rightful position. Rise my noble warriors and begin with plan." the figure said in a very serious tone. The other five people in the room shouted together " Hai Kaisoko sama!"

Something huge was about to threaten the peace in the elemental nations.

Well guys this is the first chapter so I need reviews guys!  
Subis65 signing out./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Peace Never lasts

Alright, guy's chapter 2 is up and sorry for the coded format error in the first chapter.

Chapter-2 Lightning strikes very fast.

A few miles away from the Kirigakure near the Kanashii sea.

Choujuro had just become the mizukage a few months back after Mei Terumi had retired saying it was high time that she find a husband for her. Of course, Choujuro had no issues with this decision of hers as he was happy to be the mizukage, although he sometimes missed her. Anyways he was now on his way to the towards a location in the Kanashii sea. A few days ago they had noticed a sudden spike of chakra somewhere near that location. Choujuro had first thought about sending a team of jounins to check it out, but he was quite bored with sitting in front of the desk all the time and doing paperwork. So he himself was out here on one of their warships to check it out.

He had left the duties of the Mizukage with his trusted jounin commander Ao. Choujuro knew that Ao was more than capable of handling Kiri for a few days. He was currently standing on the main deck of the ship alongside the captain of the ship discussing the route which they had to take when suddenly one of the sensors in the ship came running towards him.

"Mizukage sama! A person or group of persons with huge chakra reserves are coming really fast towards us!" informed the sensor.

Choujuro was about to respond to that when a huge blast occurred at the front of the ship. Before he could do anything he was engulfed in complete darkness.

Many miles away in the hidden leaf village.

Already one week had gone by since Naruto had taken his own genin team. Till now all they had done was a lot of training and some D rank missions between their training sessions. The genins had begun to function properly as a team by now. Daiki already had some idea about taijutsu so Naruto had further trained him in that art. He also trained him in ninjutsu because he had to make sure that Daiki should be proficient close as well as long-range attacks. Similarly, he was training Haruka with some ninjutsu as the girl was already proficient with Jūken as she was already being trained by Hinata. Mio, on the other hand, was very good at chakra control. So Naruto borrowed some basic level medical ninjutsu scrolls from Sakura and had given it to Mio. With that, he was also training her with some basic taijutsu and ninjutsu. He wanted them to be prepared for anything.

Also during the past week, Naruto ran into Hinata a lot more than usual because of Haruka. Since Haruka was a Hyuga Hinata had offered Naruto to help with her training. Therefore they generally shared a training ground as Hinata also was a jounin sensei. Both the teams trained together with the help of Naruto and Hinata.

Currently, both the teams were practicing by themselves in the training ground while Naruto and Hinata were sitting beneath a tree. Naruto was currently trying to develop seals which would help him store jutsus and call them upon need. So when in case of emergency he could just use these seals to attack the enemy. Hinata was helping him making the seals with the help of her byakugan as she was able to see the mistakes he was making. The blond was currently frustrated as he was not able to complete the final section of the seal. The seal was able to absorb the jutsu perfectly and store without any complications but when he was trying to release the jutsu, the seal always burst. Naruto was sitting cross-legged in front of Hinata and scratching his head in annoyance.

"Gaah! I'm gonna destroy the entire training ground! I've been stuck in this part for over a month now!" shouted Naruto.

Hinata giggled while looking at the antics of her crush "I don't think so you would want to pay for the repairing cost of the ground Naruto Kun." replied Hinata jokingly.

Hinata still had the biggest crush on the blond but she was afraid to confront Naruto on this topic. She didn't want to ruin their good friendship. And Naruto was oblivious to this fact as always. Hinata was about to say something when suddenly a space-time portal opened in the middle of the training ground. Sasuke stepped out of the portal and looked directly towards Naruto. Naruto also had acknowledged his presence and got up to talk to his best friend/ brother.

"Long time no see Sasuke ! Your mission finally over or what ?" asked Naruto moving towards Sasuke with his fist ready for a fist bump and his classic grin plastered on his face. Even Hinata got up to greet the second most powerful shinobi on this planet. Naruto expected the same kind of response from Sasuke but when Sasuke opened his mouth Naruto was completely shocked, and not in a good way.

"The Mizukage is dead Naruto, we have to go and meet with the other Kage's immediately."

Hinata gasped at this news. Naruto suddenly started to tremble with rage and started releasing insane amounts of killer intent. The KI was so potent that their students who were training at the other end of the ground started feeling its effects. Even they felt that something bad had happened and started moving towards the three jounins. Hinata was about to say something to make Naruto less angry but before she could the blond started saying.

"So this is it huh ... three years, only three years we lived in this peace huh! well, I was expecting it to last a bit longer ya know, maybe a few more years but no someone had to come along and ruin everything! All the pain, the war, the sacrifices for just three years of peace... whoever did this wants to start the cycle of hatred again... but whoever did this will not live long, that I promise!" Naruto stated and the last line was said with such seriousness that even Hinata shivered with a bit of fear. The genins had also come closer to the group of the three jounins and gulped when they heard. Hinata put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it a bit. Naruto calmed down after that significantly.

This was not the time think about this stuff realized naruto looking at the scared faces of his and Hinata's students. He looked at them and smiled "Don't worry you guys, Hinata here will take you guys home and I'll meet you guys in front of the Hokage office tomorrow morning at eight alright?" he said as he ruffled Mio's hair much to her annoyance. He then turned towards Sasuke "Let's go teme, better not to keep the kage's waiting." Sasuke nodded at this and then and then opened another portal using his Rinnegan. Naruto again smiled at his genin's and Hinata before jumping into the portal followed by Sasuke and soon after that, the portal vanished.

"I guess we should conclude today's training and head back to the village," said Hinata gaining everyone's attention.

In a secure location, the base of the United Shinobi Front.

We could see all the kage's sitting around a table with grimm looks on there faces. Instead of Choujuro, Ao was sitting in the chair of the mizukage. They were about to begin the meeting when a portal opened through which Naruto and Sasuke stepped out.

"We were just about to start the meeting brat, you just got here on time." said A looking at Naruto. Everyone on the table was looking at Naruto expecting him to start an outburst right here. But the blond surely had matured. Instead, he started saying "I just got the news about Choujuro ... I still can't believe it, I mean we all knew that this peace around the nation would be momentary but for it would end so soon but for it to happen so soon and on such a big scale, that I didn't think of."

Everyone in the room took in the words of Naruto. They all agreed with his thoughts.

Then the Tsuchikage started saying "We shall take immediate action against whoever did this, it's totally unacceptable ... this not only a big crime but they are also targeting the United Shinobi Alliance ..." he was interrupted by Gaara

"Ohnoki dono, way have to keep our head cooler, if they can take out a full warship with many jounins and the Mizukage himself, then it would be a serious risk to attack them head-on. We don't know what they are capable of and what their numbers are and more than that we don't even know where their base is."

He looked around the table at everyone and then continued "We should collect some information first and then think about a plan of action, yes Aoi Dono, would you like to say something?" Gaara said looing towards Aoi as it looked like he wanted to say something.

"Umm yes ... well due to the Death of our Godaime mizukage, there is a lot of unrest in our village and our village is very vulnerable to any outside attack, so I would request for some military aid." finished Aoi. Everyone understood as the death of a kage can result in the weakening of the village in many ways like the market can crash and the security of the village can be compromised very easily.

"I understand your point Aoi dono, I would like to send Uchiha Sasuke to your village along with a small troop of jounin, the jounin will be present in the village all the time whereas Sasuke can use Kiri as the base for his activities to track the unknown group who was behind this attack, as your village is closest to the attack area and he would even add to the security of the village," said Kakashi looking at Aoi.

Then every village agreed that some shinobi from each village would be sent to Kiri. Hearing this Aoi visibly relaxed. Naruto was mostly quiet during this discussion but all the heads snapped towards him as he started saying "I know that this is the best course of action right now, but when we find out where their base is I'm gonna wipe them off the face of the Earth, and that's a promise!" Naruto was radiating a lot of anger at this moment. Everyone standing in the room knew there was no arguing in the blond this moment, it would only make the matters much worse.

They knew the moment the enemy's location will be revealed, Naruto will charge at them head-on.

"I think so we should end this meeting as all the important points have been said and decisions have been made, also red alert should be initiated in all the villages," said Gaara. All the kages nodded at this. They knew there was no point in discussing further as they didn't know anything about there enemy as of this moment.

Kakashi started saying "So we'll gather here in a month's time or earlier if Sasuke finds some useful information on the enemy." he turned towards Sasuke, "I think you know what you have to do Sasuke, first drop me and Naruto off in the village. Then you reach Kiri and wait there until the military forces from all the villages don't arrive. Once the village is secure enough you can go and start gathering enemy intel." finished Kakashi.

"Hai sensei" was the short reply of the Uchiha along with a slight nod.

With that being said all of the kages starting leaving towards there village one by one as Sasuke had to drop everyone using his teleportation.

Konoha, evening time.

The sun was already setting as the blond was currently walking away from the Hokage tower. Kakashi had told him to meet him with his team the next morning at 8. Naruto had anyways planned to meet him there as he was about to request a C rank mission outside the village so that his students could gain some experience.

Naruto still couldn't believe that Choujuro had died today. It was just that sudden. His anger had subsided but anyone would have noticed the sad look in his eyes. To take his mind off this topic he started going towards Ichiraku, maybe some ramen might help him ease some of the pain. When he entered the restaurant he was surprised to see Hinata sitting there casually chatting with Ayame.

Once they noticed that Naruto had arrived they both looked had at him smiled reassuringly, to which Naruto replied with a weak smile of his. Ayame got up from her place near Hinata and started moving towards the kitchen to prepare Naruto's order as she already knew what the blond would order. Hinata looked at the blond and patted the chair next to her telling him to sit there. Naruto slowly moved towards her and sat beside her.

"You know that I'm here for you Naruto Kun ... there's nothing you could have done to save Mizikage sama ... and whoever did this, we'll surely get them," said Hinata in a soothing tone after placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. She knew that as always Naruto will take the blame of something like this upon himself.

"I know Hinata but the thing is that I expected the peace to last a little longer ... it's only been 3 years and it seems that we again have to go on war," said Naruto, sadness evident in his voice.

"You cannot control everything that happens in the world, Naruto Kun, but what you can instead control is the effect you leave on the world. You have already left a huge effect as you have already saved this world once. In this situation, the best thing that you can do is try to bring back the peace back ... and you know that you are not alone right? I mean you have me and all our friends with you and also don't forget about Neji nee-san, he gave his life so that you can live Naruto ... so you can't lose hope yet." said Hinata. Naruto took all of that in, every single word Hinata said. She was right about it all. He shouldn't lose hope, not right now.

Hinata could slowly see the uneasiness disappear from Naruto's eyes as it was slowly replaced by determination. She felt relieved that she was able to bring Naruto out of the state he was in. No one liked to see the blond depressed.

"Thank you Hinata, I really needed that." said the blond smiling at Hinata "Your speeches always seem to work on me ... you truly are one of my true friends." Hinata blushed lightly at the praise she received.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Naruto and Hinata talked while eating their ramen and then went separate ways towards their home.

Beneath the Island of Whirlpool.

The mysterious man named Kaisoko was sitting behind a table while looking at another person in front of him.

"Are you sure that there were no survivors left after you destroyed that warship Hideo?" asked Kaisoko.

"Hai Kaisoko sama, I waited for a few moments before returning back here to make sure there were no survivors," replied Hideo.

Kaisoko nodded at this. It would have been a problem if someone would have escaped. He did nor intend to start attacking the villages so soon but the ship had come too close to their base. Eliminating them was the only solution.

"Well done Hideo ... I have a task for you and it's an important one, send our best trackers along with a good fighter to look for a person named Naruto Uzumaki ... he is the only person alive currently who possesess the power to stop us from reaching our goal, all the other alive Uzumaki's are useless," said Kaisoko looking at Hideo. "And tell them to be extremely careful, he is supposed to be really strong and engage him only if attacked first, this is only a mission to gather information." finished Kaisoko.

"Hai Kaisoko sama, your will shall be carried out," replied Hideo before leaving the room.

Kaiosoko sat there thinking about Naruto. He had heard from his spies around the world that people considered him to be the hero of the shinobi world, that he had unimaginable power with him and was also assisted by the Nine-Tailed Fox. Whatever may the case, Kaisoko was sure that he would be able to defeat the hero of the shinobi world when the time was right, and that too easily, because of the special jutsu possessed by his clan. He gave a dark chuckle while thinking about all this.

"This world will belong to the Qoran clan once again ... and no one will be able to stop us," said Kasioko to himself before leaving the room.


End file.
